The Master of Time
by ReenaKanda
Summary: Sequel to THE APPRENTICE. An asteroid is about to hit the Earth, Danny has given up his powers and is sitting on the side. Clockwork has faded away and a new master of time has appeared. A budding romance takes hold of the master of time who could save the world or knock some sense into him. Will Reena wake up before it's to late? Will the world truly be saved without any deaths?
1. Chapter 1

"_She still exists, just as a ghost. Not a bad one either." I heard him say before I returned to my lair with Tidal Wave close behind, her lair was nearby in the frozen reaches of the ghost zones equivalent of the Artic. I sat down at the screens and watched, knowing I would be needed again and soon…_

**A/N**

**This is the sequel to The Apprentice. I still only own Reena, Lyra and the plot. BTW Tidal Waves lair is not near the Far Frozen. It's closer to Pandora's castle. Another thing Reena and Charlie were quite close before she died, not dating but almost best friends and mutual crushes.**

**Tucker's POV**

To say my parents were happy they could see their daughter again as a spirit and still get to know her was an understatement. When I had told them what she had said they were almost in tears. I thought at first that she might stay in the ghost zone until I caught her sending ghosts back one day near Casper High.

_**Flashback**_

_Danny ran out with Sam and I close behind. It was lunch break so we weren't skipping class. We saw a familiar blue beam from a Fenton thermos and saw Skulker going into the thermos. A familiar face stood behind the beam, Reena. She was back… I knew it wouldn't be the last and I was sure it wasn't her first ghost catching run out of the ghost zone. Tidal Wave stood beside her chatting idly as she closed the lid of the thermos. _

_She turned and saw us before landing and transforming and running to the back of our group to tackle Lyra in a hug, "You're okay right?" She asked her as she pulled back out of the hug. It had only been a month since her death and no one had recovered yet. The people who were fairing the worst were our parents, Lyra and Sophialina. However, everyone could still see her in the ghost zone or on her ghost hunting trips. _

_I turned to her as she broke out of the hug, "How long are you going to stay?" I asked. She shook her head as in she was leaving now before transforming and taking to the skies, her dark purple dress giving her the appearance of a bat or a vampire. We had spoken to Tidal Wave recently and we knew she had become Clockworks apprentice, his power was fading and she had begun to take over from her own lair. She was going to become the master of time…_

_**End of flashback**_

The master of time, was going to be my twin sister. As soon as Clockwork decided she was ready for the responsibility and she takes it on…

**Reena's POV**

Clockwork faced me and I knew it was time, he began to fade holding out the staff whispering a warning, "Changing the past could have dire consequences for the future." I remembered all the times I had heard the warning before whispering my thanks as his staff fell to the floor and his lair disappeared. I picked it up and returned to my own lair watching the screens as the staff changed to a form better suited to me, a small bracelet with a clock on it, much like a watch only nicer. I summoned it to it new form for use, a thinner staff with intricate designs around it up to the top where a small clock sat. A wave of sadness came over me as I realized that Clockwork really was gone. I couldn't seek advice anymore, I would have to use my judgement to decide how to allow time to continue without disaster befalling the world.

I did what I always do when in thought; I went to Amity Park and just flew through the skies. I flew instinctively towards the home of my parents. I noticed where I was going and went to another place I hadn't been in quite a while, the Manson house. I knew Charlie would be there and I felt the need to talk to him, we had become close over the short time we had known each other. I found him staring out the window of his room fiddling with a pen and just finished drawing a plan for his next prank. I smiled, something's never change, and I landed behind him in his room startling him before he turned and smiled slightly at me, "Hey…" He whispered after spotting me.

I smiled before tackling him in a hug, "Hey…" I whispered back into his shoulder. He knew something was up but didn't ask just returned the friendly hug. We stayed like that until he spoke quietly, "Are you busy Saturday?" He asked.

I looked up in shock and he smiled, "I'm a ghost with pretty much nothing to do. What do you think?" I smiled back, "And do you mean like a date?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I was surprised, "But I'm a ghost…" I whispered.

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me." He paused, "So when should I pick you up?"

I laughed, "From where? The ghost zone?" I asked and he nodded. I looked at the floor and blushed the hug suddenly getting awkward I pushed away, "Anytime is good." I smiled and he gave me a hug before the TV in his room started on a emergency news report, we then knew we only had 18 days left before an asteroid, now known as a disasteriod destroyed us. I looked up at him, "Maybe we should find a way to save the world first." He shook his head, date first, get our minds off things. I smiled before whispering, "I'll see you later okay?"

I traveled back to the ghost zone with my mind reeling, a ghost and a human together, almost a forbidden relationship. I got back to the ghost zone and collapsed onto the bed in my room. Even ghosts had to sleep sometimes, to restore energy lost in fights and traveling through the portal. I fell asleep quickly and smiled to myself, I had never been average, ghost or human.

_**Dream**_

_In my dreams I was back in the cage beside Sophialina and Lyra, I was crying. Sophialina reached out her hand and took mine, "When we get you out you will have a loving family, and possibly a sweet boyfriend." _I smiled in my sleep even though I knew she had been joking, _"You'll see…" _The dream than turned dreamless as I realized she was right the whole time, about everything…

_**End of sleep**_

I woke up to the blinding sun on the Thursday morning, two more days. I walked to the screens and saw Vlad beginning to make the arrangements for taking over the world in exchange for saving it. I was slightly alarmed when I heard what he was going to do, turn the asteroid intangible, I knew it wouldn't work, it was made of ecto-ranium, an anti-ghost element. I looked to another screen where I felt pure horror, Danny had gotten rid of his ghost half… The only person other than Vlad who could save the world was now powerless… This world was doomed…

**A/N**

**Chapter one done next chapter is at least partly Reena's date. Review for the next chapter. Please someone other than PercyJacksonwillkickyourbutt, not that I don't like hearing from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I woke up to the blinding sun on the Thursday morning, two more days. I walked to the screens and saw Vlad beginning to make the arrangements for taking over the world in exchange for saving it. I was slightly alarmed when I heard what he was going to do, turn the asteroid intangible, I knew it wouldn't work, it was made of ecto-ranium, an anti-ghost element. I looked to another screen where I felt pure horror, Danny had gotten rid of his ghost half… The only person other than Vlad who could save the world was now powerless… This world was doomed…_

**A/N**

**This chapter is dedicated to PercyJacksonwillkickyourbutt and Rachaelninja10 for reviewing. Date time. I still only own Reena, Lyra and the plot. **

_**Day 4 after discovery of the Disasteriod.**_

**Reena's POV**

Charlie picked me up Saturday morning as promised in the specter speeder. It was silent almost awkward for quite a while until he broke the silence, "I suppose you've heard what Vlad is doing? And what Danny did?" I nodded not trusting my voice, "Have you eaten yet?"

I laughed, "Charlie I'm a ghost, I don't need to eat!" I burst out between laughs. He smiled at me while driving, "What needs to happen in order to save both worlds?" I whispered barely audible over the sound of the engines.

Charlie glanced at me surprised, "Danny needs to wake up and someone needs to deal with calming the panic until then, someone… Like the Master of Time?" I looked up, "After all they would see you as a fortune teller almost, so they would trust you if you said the world was going to survive then they would trust you." I looked at him and smiled quietly whispering if Danny didn't do something the world really would be destroyed. He smiled, "We're almost at the portal. Just enjoy yourself." I smiled at him as we stepped out of the speeder. He smiled again before taking my hand and walking us towards the stairs quickly and quietly so the Fenton's wouldn't notice us.

Unfortunately they had all been in the lab along with Plasmius when we had come through the portal, everyone was staring at the two of us hopping out of the speeder. The two adult Fenton's yelled something about ghosts and charging at me before Tucker got in the way, "She's friendly," He said and I laughed at the pure familiarity of it, I had said the same thing to Danny when he tried to expel Raina. He started to speak again revealing my identity to everyone there, "This is my sister, Reena, Master of Time." He said completely blowing my cover. I muttered curse words under my breath before walking back up the stairs, changing into my human form as I went.

I turned to Charlie, "You coming?" I asked before he followed me up the stairs towards the door. We got outside and I took a breath, even though I was a ghost I could still breathe if I felt like it. That's when I noticed and odd feeling in my lungs and heart, almost as if they were slowly starting back up. I forgot and focused on the date as Charlie and I went first for lunch, I ate to keep up appearances but I honestly felt overjoyed to be with him like this. I laughed when I saw his table manners.

Around a mouth full of food he tried to ask something that sounded something like, "Waf?" I presumed he meant 'what' and answered, "Your table manners are horrible..." I laughed again as he shrugged and continued to stuff his face.

Once he was done his meal he said something quietly enough so I could hear it but no-one else could, "This is the first time you've really opened up to anyone…" I stopped the laughter I was stifling and looked at him curiously, "I mean, around everyone you've always acted quiet and calm, never really allowing yourself any happiness."

I saw he was right, I never had allowed myself happiness, I had even been willing to die so I wouldn't cause despair for others. I smiled and my heart skipped a beat… Skipped a beat? That's when the alarms started going off in my head, I had been breathing out of necessity for a while but didn't notice. I stopped and Charlie noticed, "Something's wrong with me Charlie…" I whispered.

He reached for my hand and was surprised when he reached for it and found it warm… "Nothing's wrong, maybe the world decided your human half was still needed…" He whispered as the alarms got louder in my mind, I knew what was happening, my life was about to start again unexpectedly. Clockwork had warned me this may happen, I was half ghost when I was alive and it had not been my time to die, so the life that was left in me would kick start my vital organs and return me to the world of the living. Only one recorded case had happened before, when Danny had accessed the portal it had originally killed him but he was brought back by the life his body still held, that and the ghost part knew it wasn't his time to die had kick started vital functions back up. My soul had decided me being human was still needed, but for what I didn't know…

I looked at him and smiled, "Where to next?"

He smiled and led me to the theater and pointed to the listings, "What do you want to see?" I pointed to a horror film. We walked in and by the end of the movie I was clinging to him, the movie had mainly taken place in a lab, human experiments were everywhere and my childhood came flooding back when I saw two children in the back beside a young woman who was calming them both down. My memories returned and Charlie wrapped his arms around me when I began to panic, "It's okay, let's go…" We hadn't even gotten very far in the movie and I sat beside him outside the theater apologising for making us leave. He smiled before taking my hand and kissing me gently. I sat surprised before I realized what was happening and kissed him back. We pulled apart quickly but my hands ghosted up to my lips. He smiled before putting his arm around me, "It's okay Reena." He rubbed my back gently as I hugged his still quietly apologising for ruining the date.

We walked back to the Fenton's so I could use their portal to get back, I was floating to my lair when I noticed my fingers drifting up to my lips, "Had a good date I take it?" Tidal Wave said from behind me. I jumped, no matter how well I knew her she always managed to surprise me.

"Sort of…" I whispered before she began dragging me to her small house on the beach by her lair. I'm guessing you're dragging me for a reason?"

"Yup! You're going to tell me all about it!" And tell her I did… only fear grew in the pit of my stomach as I realized we only had two weeks left and I was slowly turning back into a halfa, I even told her about that… I knew our day were numbered and we would soon need to make a choice. I couldn't persuade the other ghosts to help, the only person who could was Danny…

**A/N**

**Chapter 2 for you guys! Review please for more chapters! You don't even need to sign in, unless you want a reply back before the next chapter. Please silent readers just tell me what you think.**


	3. Authors Note

**A chapter for an authors note. I would like to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I am sorry for not updating quickly on any of my stories. Also can anyone draw? I would like to see how my readers see the characters. PM me or review please!**

**I am going to take down Destroyer of Dimensions and Doomsday. I will begin rewriting them but for now they are being taken down unless anyone wants the originals to adopt. **

**Thank You**

**ReenaKanda **


	4. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
